Stalker
by 5Z8491
Summary: He's got someone following him, a ghost. Is he sure he's got this the right way around?


_**This is an alternate ending to captain America winter soldier.**_

You wake up from a mission gone wrong, you're in a hospital bed but you aren't alone. Your friend is sat next to your bed

'On your left' you say.

He doesn't reply, he looks miserable. You look worse, you've just gotten beaten half to death... By someone you trusted. You try to escape the hospital bed, you succeed . As you are walking out the cold, boring hospital, you realise no one has attempted to spot you. You did have a hat on to cover your face,but everyone knows who you are; maybe that's why. Maybe they let you go because of the poison in your veins, keeping you alive. Even when you don't want to be. Even when you tried to die.

A shiver floods throughout your body as you try to forget those times you attempted something stupid. You knew it wouldn't work but you tried it anyway, why did you? You know the answer. You knew you had a slim chance on dying as little as 2% but that 2% is all you've got.

That 2% is the only thing keeping you sane.

You're pretty famous, so it does baffle you how no one has noticed you. Finally, you get home. You really need a bath so you prepare one. As you are about to get in you notice how it is extremely cold. This is not new to you,

You're always cold.

After your bath, you check the time; its 22:01. As a result, you get into bed. You are about to close the blinds when you notice something outside your window. It's a man. More like a silhouette, he is stood there staring right at you. You shout at him to go away. He does not budge, you shout for a while. Eventually, your throat gets sore so you just go to sleep.

You wake up at 0800 hours. You may as well get ready for the day, so you do. You cannot help but let your mind wander to the man outside your window. How does he know where you live? What does he want? You decide to check the window again.

He's there.

You begin to worry but you just laugh it off. Maybe you are just

hallucinating. Yes that's what it is... You're imagining him. He isn't real.

You go downstairs and walk out your front door. The air is very cold. The man is sat on a bench... When did the bench get put there?

_He's not real! he's not real. 'Trust me' your brain is telling you ' he's not real'_

You walk past him, his eyes stay on your home. Is he going to rob it or something? You can't help but notice he begins to shiver as you walk near him. It is very cold. As it is Monday, you decide to go to work. After all it's what you get paid for, right? When you get there, people look dreadful... Well it is Monday you tell yourself. You walk past people stood in groups, laughing joking around. You just feel empty. Like there is no meaning to your life anymore. You always feel like that. Regardless, you plaster on a fake smile just like a bandaid.

**_'Band aids don't fix bullet holes'_**

Everyone is stood in big groups. You just feel like you're drifting through the hallways. You're getting too old for this, you should've died a long time ago but you didn't. You don't fit in, you never have. Not even in your own time, you were always outcast ... Alone.

_**'And I've never felt more alone. It feels so scary getting old.'**_

You were about to enter your office when you see your boss talking to someone. It's him. A wave of panic overcomes you, it takes control of your senses and you feel like you can't breathe. The man is about to turn around. You run. Out of the building as far as you can go.

He's a stalker.

You take the shortcut home. Through the graveyard and through the forest to your home. You feel like you need to cry. He's following you everywhere. You don't want to call the police; that might have been a coincidence. Besides... You're safe now.

You forgot to lock the front door. It's open.

You must shut it. You see him outside your home. Luckily you are able to lock the door before he came any closer. You get upstairs and look outside. He's on the bench. You forget to eat that night because you cried yourself to sleep. 2%, you remember. Just 2%.

The next morning you wake up he's not there. You almost smile. Almost. The same happens the next morning. Then the day after that. You do your morning ritual and leave the house. You see a grave near the bench. That's new. You read it:

**'James Buchanan Barnes**

**Loving best friend**

**Died from a broken heart.'**

You're shocked... How did he die from a broken heart? There is another grave near it. You also read that. Your eyes widen. You aren't who you thought you were, you thought you were Steven Grant Rodgers. But no you're not.

That man wasn't stalking you.

That man was just visiting you. That man was Bucky.

You realise, the thing is,you aren't real.

You're just a spirit, a memory of Steve.

_Bucky was visiting your grave._

**_this might be really confusing. So basically Steve's house was his grave and Bucky was visiting it every single day until he died from sadness. Please review._**


End file.
